


Something To Do

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Spike is a dangerous Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Do

Spike was bored. Oh, the first few days that he'd been back had been wonderful- the blood tasted like it had when he was a fledgling, like sire's and Slayer's blood combined, the scents around him were almost overpowering in their rich assault, and he'd spent two whole days doing nothing but getting off over and over again, delighted with the hot rush of his own orgasm like he hadn't been in years. But two weeks later, otter's blood was just too rich to eat every day, the stale, antiseptic smell of Wolfram &amp; Hart gave him a headache, and his left hand paled in contrast to the thought of someone else in his bed.

Which was why he'd snuck into his sire's office in the middle of the afternoon. Angel was in court all day- some big muckety-muck had gotten himself in trouble and he was counting on Wolfram &amp; Hart to make it go away. Anyway, with the boss in court, that meant his team had gone along for support, which just left Harmony to guard the fort, and she was no trouble at all to get past. A few compliments, a suggestion of a long lunch, and Angel's office was his. Once he was sure she was gone, Spike turned the computer on, typed in Angel's password with a disgusted mutter about how easy it had been to figure out, then clicked on the internet icon.

Trolling for cybersex wasn't exactly his first choice, but it wasn't like there was any real chance of getting a leg over in the near future without it. Sure, he could go out to just about any bar he wanted and pull whoever he fancied, but he'd learned the hard way that bar hook-ups could be unpredictable. The chits tended to want to turn it into a relationship, the blokes had turned out to be gay bashers more than once, and in any case, the humans were often too fragile to engage in the kind of fucking he really wanted. He'd thought about trying to seduce one of Angel's little gang, but the Watcher and Fred only had eyes for each other, Charlie was the straightest man he'd ever seen, and from what he knew of Pyleans, he didn't think they were anatomically compatible. That had left either Harmony, and he'd been there and done that, or Angel himself, another option he wasn't even going to consider.

He typed in one of the web addresses he'd found on the back of a porn magazine, and was about to click on the chat room link when an ad for escorts caught his attention. The bloke in the ad was a pretty nice piece of work, with mouth-watering muscles and a little smirk on his lips that seemed to suggest he was up for some of the kinkier things. Well, why not? Wasn't like he'd never paid for it before, and while he'd usually ended up getting his money back after he drained his pickup, Spike had to admit that he'd let a few of them live. There had been that one little blond in Amsterdam who'd given incredible head, and the pretty girl in Thailand that had proven him wrong about men not having multiples...

Grinning at the memory, Spike clicked the ad, selected LA, then scanned the photos that popped up in response. Mostly men, with a few women that he'd be willing to bet were trans, and from the looks of them, they weren't exactly your garden variety hooker. He didn't see the one that had been in the ad, but there was another one that looked almost as good, and he was a brunet, too. He'd always liked the dark-haired ones, even thought he never seemed to be able to help falling for them- another thing he wouldn't have to worry about with a pro. He drummed his fingers on the desktop while he waited for the photo spread to load, glancing over at the man's details when they came up.

David. 23 years old, brown hair and eyes, likes working out, surfing, action movies, sucking cock, bondage, and dirty talk. Spike smirked at the last one, then flicked through the photos that showed the young man in various stages of undress, the last few completely nude and erect. “Fuck, yeah,” he muttered, his eyes darkening as he noticed the phone number written at the bottom of the page.

Acting on instinct alone, he grabbed the phone on Angel's desk and punched numbers in, waiting impatiently as it rang. Someone answered on the third ring. “Yeah?”

“Hello, pet,” Spike purred. “Lookin' for somethin' to do tonight an' I'm thinkin' you're just the bloke to fit that bill. Whaddaya say?”

“I- huh?” The faint abstraction that had been there when he answered the phone gave way to confusion, and Spike laughed softly.

“I'm bookin' you for the night,” he repeated. “Gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours 'til dawn.” The soft gasp on the other end of the line told him the site hadn't been kidding when it said he liked dirty talk. “You like that, pet? Like someone tellin' you they're gonna slide deep inside you an' make you scream?”

“I don't- is this some kind of a joke?”

“No joke, luv. Wanna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for a week,” Spike told him. He squeezed his erection through his jeans, hissing, “Shit. Was lookin' at those pictures of you an' it's got me so fuckin' hard... need to get off, now. Wanna hear it, listen to me stroke while I tell you what I'm gonna do to you?”

There was a pause, long enough that he thought the boy might have hung up, but then a low voice said, “Yeah, tell me.”

Spike popped the buttons of his jeans open and slid a hand inside, groaning when his fingers wrapped around his shaft. “Told you I was gonna fuck you an' I will, but not at first. Haven't gotten laid in a while, so I'm gonna need to take the edge off. Don't wanna come the second I get inside you, yeah?” It woudn't really be a problem even if he did, not with his stamina, but he was probably better off not telling the boy that. “Strip you naked an' get you on your knees, then open up my pants just like they are now an' tell you to suck me off.”

There was a soft, indrawn breath, and Spike could tell he'd hit a nerve. “Not gonna let you touch yourself just yet,” he murmured, stroking himself slowly. “Wanna watch your dick get harder, make you really desperate for it before that. First, want your mouth around me, feel it hot an' wet while you suck me. Ohhhh yeah, that's it,” he moaned, shifting in his chair. He coud almost see the young man in front of him, smell the heavy scent of male arousal, and feel the slick slide of a mouth around his cock.

“Gonna make you take me deep. You want that, hmm? Feel me slide into your throat, fill you up until you can feel every twitch of my dick, tell how bad I need it?”

He heard the other man swallow, then ask, “When you're that deep... what if I slid a finger inside you?”

“Fuck!” Spike gasped, bucking up into his hand. “Nearly made me come, you did.” He squeezed the base of his cock, well aware that he probably would come if the boy did what he'd just asked about. “You do that, you'll have me comin' down your throat in about two seconds. That what you want? Wanna swallow it down for me?”

“Yeah.”

“You'll get it,” he promised. “An' when I'm done, I'm gonna shove you down on the floor, rub off on you til you're squirmin' under me like a bitch in heat, beggin' for my cock. Think you'd be able to keep from comin' when I did that, huh? Feelin' my hard cock slidin' over yours, listenin' to me moan an' tell you what I'm gonna do to you once I get off again?”

There was a low, choked moan that told him how much his little fantasy was affecting his listener. “No,” he rasped. “I don't think I could wait.”

Spike moaned. “Wouldn't want you to. Wanna feel you shoot, see you come cause you can't hold it anymore, then fuck up against you 'til I come, too. Gonna cover you with it, then make you stroke yourself hard for me again. An' when you do... I'm gonna fuck you.”

“Shit!” he swore softly. Spike laughed, then moaned as his dick twitched in his fist.

Starting to stroke himself, he lowered his voice and purred, “Yeah, gonna do you right. Open you up until you're beggin' for it, then bend you over an' slide up inside, slow as I can go so's you feel every inch. Christ, I'm so hard, wish I could fuck you right now! You want that, luv, wanna feel my hard cock inside, stuffin' you so full you think you might scream?”

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah!” He sounded breathless, and Spike was almost positive he was jacking off, too. He clicked on the last picture, where it showed his hand wrapped around his hard dick, and stroked himself a little faster.

“Gonna wait 'til you beg an' then give it to you good,” he groaned. “Pull almost all the way out an' slam back inside... core you right proper 'til you can't keep still. Feel you fuckin' yourself on me, whimperin' an' moanin' an'- ohhhhh, fuck, keep beggin' for more. Take you hard an' fast... want you screamin' for me when you finally get to come...”

He thrust up into his hand with a harsh moan, thoughts of teasing falling away as he chased his orgasm. Feeling his balls draw tight, Spike gasped, “Fuck, gonna come!” He heard another low moan from the phone, and the sound seemed to vibrate through him as his dick jerked and started to shoot.

“Fuck, yeah,” he panted harshly when he could speak again. “Christ, that was good.” Leaning over, he yanked one of Angel's desk drawers open and pulled the spare tie there out, starting to clean himself and the desk up.

“Uh, what about me?”

“What about you, pet?” Spike asked. He knew what he was asking- it was pretty clear that while he'd gotten off, his phone buddy hadn't, but he couldn't resist teasing him a little.

The young man made a frustrated sound. “Well, I haven't- and I'm really hard!”

“Save it for Daddy,” Spike purred. “Be here in two hours. For every five minutes you're late, I'm gonna make you wait an hour to come.” He gave him directions to Wolfram &amp; Hart, then hung up and headed upstairs to the 'guest' apartment he'd claimed as his own.

When someone knocked on the door an hour and a half later, he was instantly hard. Hurrying over to the door, he threw it open and scowled when he saw Angel instead of the rent-boy he was expecting. “What d'you want, then?”

Angel stared at him for a few seconds, then said haltingly, “You said... two hours, didn't you?”

Spike's jaw dropped and he gaped at him. Angel? That had been _Angel_ on the phone? Glancing down, he caught sight of the bulge straining against his sire's zipper, and the damp spot he could see on the usually immaculate trousers sent a flash of heat through him. The thought that Angel might actually want all those things he'd promised...

They might have stayed there all night, locked in a sensual statemate, both afraid to hope and desperate to believe, but then Angel asked, “So how long do I have to wait before you fuck me?”

The raw question made his cock throb. Spike groaned, hands twitching as he fought to keep from shoving the other man down to the ground and having at him right there in the hallway. Angel reached out to run a single finger over his fly, and with the light tease, his mind was made up. “Said you were gonna have to suck me first, remember?” Spike growled, grabbing his sire's shirtfront. He yanked him into the apartment and kicked the door shut, then pushed Angel to his knees and set about making his fantasy a reality.


End file.
